


Not My Type

by Syntax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study?, Gabe and Lena are gay af and you can fight me on this, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Even in the distant cyberfuture, once word got out about his sexuality, every self-respecting tabloid rag the world over was printing story upon story about his "torrid love affair" with Jack Morrison.





	

Even in the distant cyberfuture, once word got out about his sexuality, every self-respecting tabloid rag the world over was printing story upon story about his "torrid love affair" with Jack Morrison.  He'd had magazines from at least 20 different countries end up on his desk with the same capital font and the same blurry pictures of him and Jack on the battlefield, or in the UN headquarters, or at some press conference in some part of the world he didn't even care to remember.  He couldn't read most of them— not that he really needed to.

"Romance on the front lines," the headlines ran.  "The spicy—" of course he was fucking spicy— "shotgun specialist of Overwatch involved with the All-American Strike Commander.  Details inside!"

Nevermind that they were both American; apparently it didn't count considering Gabriel had come from the parts that made tortillas instead of cornbread.  Whatever.  He'd seen worse.

A few ex-boyfriends he still had a good relationship with called him up once the rags hit the stores.  Fourty-five minutes in waiting all to ask him how he was doing and what he was going to do.  One even offered to call a company and set the record straight.

"I mean, Jack's a great guy," he'd said, "but anybody who's spent more than five minutes around you could tell he's not your type."

And he wasn't.  He really wasn't.  Too sweet for his liking, and no matter how easy the blonde was on the eyes, Gabe had always seen him more as a brother than a lover.  They'd just been through too much together to consider anything else.

Ultimately, he decided to just grit his teeth and put up with it.  Gabe wasn't stupid after all, he knew the soothing power of the media all too well.  No matter how much he might've wanted to grab a paparazzo by the collar and just scream in his face, it was smarter in the long run to let the rumors run their course.  Every rag showing off "new details about the romance between Overwatch's best" was a rag that wasn't showing off new details about the Omnic Crisis.  No matter how irritating it might've been, he'd take the public squealing about nothing over panicking about everything.

At least the headlines and articles had the sense to imply he was the one in charge of the supposed relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class and typed it up in the library while waiting for my ride to pick me up. This probably isn't the most sensitive work, but it was just something that popped into my head and wanted to get out.


End file.
